Desire
by Zack Winters
Summary: <html><head></head>I just want him, why can't he be mine. Life isn't fair at all sometimes, but don't worry, you'll be mine soon, I love you and you love me you just don't know it yet. Obsessed blonde, A clueless raven and a poor girl caught up in the middle. Clack AU Yaoi</html>
1. Stalkers And Sluts

**A/N: Well hello dear fan fiction readers :) you may have been wondering "Where the fuck have you been!" Well to answer that I have came up with a slogan for all my work; **_**Blame Blondie**_**. You may be thinking why, well when I'm sitting down at my computer for a change and I start thinking about smutty to serious stuff to write, well, Blondie comes along. To be fair though it's not his fault, he thinks he's ugly, but if you see him come out of your room with a tight white t-shirt and black skinny jeans... well... your gonna get horny. And if he gets out of the shower with a towel hanging from his slim waistline, I told him constantly, I'll rip the thing off of him! God damn him, stifling my creativity with that beautiful face, beautiful smile, hell beautiful everything! Oh and his hair... It's... IT'S SOO FLUFFYY! Well you probably don't want to hear me ramble on, but if you do, after your review say 'tell me a story!' and, with promises of cookies, I will inbox you a funny story. Let me say, there's alot of them! :D**

**Well without much further ado, let me introduce to you a clueless raven and an unfortunate brunette caught between a borderline crazed blonde with something called a massive crush...**

**~ Desire ~**

**~Chapter One ~**

**~ Stalkers & Sluts ~**

The dirty brick wall provided enough cover for me as my target, and his female accomplice, walked through the door and out into the polluted night air. I pulled my hooded jacket as far as I could to cover my sickly pale face as I stalked my target and what I could only describe as (putting this in the nicest way possible) his little fucking whore. The slut in the light blue frayed dress as I liked to refer to her, words could not describe my utter distaste for her and her neatly braided brown hair.

He seemed to like her, for whatever reason it was, even though she looked like she belongs in one of those X-Rated rooms at the Honey Bee Inn. He pulled her in close with his tanned, defined arms and wrapped her in his expensive black wool coat. She flashed a loving smile towards him as a way of saying thank you and I swear to Odin I felt the anger practically flair out of my nostrils. Every small little details about her annoyed the shit out of me, but why did it entice the man of me dreams so much? Hell I knew it, I was jealous but who wasn't is the real question. Who wouldn't want one of the most sexy, handsome, caring, dominant but yet so very dangerous SOLDIERS throughout the whole expanse of Gaia?

There was one thing I knew for sure, I did.

I slipped silently out of my position from behind the alleyway to conceal myself in a group of people not to far back from the happy looking couple. Immersed in the crowd of people, I watched observantly with my wide, crystal blue making sure to memorise every time that little slum bitch touched him. _Oh that girl was going to pay_ I thought as she ever so slyly slid her hand down from his muscular waist to cup his left buttock through the dark fabric of his jeans. The person beside me noticed my uncharacteristic sneer grace the smooth contours of my face, framed by my grime and dirt covered golden bangs, but honestly I didn't care what a five year old thought about me. Well, maybe a little, I've always been self-conscious.

_I only care what he thinks; only him, it's always only been him._

The broad shouldered raven pressed his lips against the slag's petite ear, his tongue dashing across the small cartilage. He whispered something that made her giggle as he turned a pure mako brightened, violet eye toward the crowd I was walking with. My heart pounded against my brittle ribcage at the fear of getting seen but it soon settled back to normal as his gazed wondered back to his company nestled between his arms. It was only then it clicked that I knew the path they were taking, I had walked it many times to date. Before I could curse under my ragged breath someone spoke as if to stop me swearing for what seems like the thousandth time.

"Honey," oh god it was the scabby slum slag, well I'd like to think she was scabby at least. "When will we get to your place I don't think I can wait any longer, your too sexy for your own good Zack." I wish I could have told her that civilians, especially girls from the slum gutter, would address a 1st class SOLDIER of his calibre by 'sir'.

Zack swung his head, spikes flailing about majestically and a smile plastered permanently onto his face as he turned to face his date. A hand moved her face level with his; she flushed bright pink as he crushed his lips delicately against hers. "We're right here babe." He pressed the finger on the buzzer to let himself and the girl into the buildings reception.

I looked ran past them as the doors shut, slipping into the back alley without anyone taking a second glance. I slowly pulled the hood down, and looked up at the greenish black sky. This was a shithole city. I climbed over the story high fence as part of my nightly routine, and looked up at the fire exit steel staircase. It was just my luck that Zacks spacious apartment was at the top, but I wasn't going to complain, at least I had a window view of most of his rooms, including the bedroom and bathroom.

I pulled down the ladder and began my decent to see what Zack's intentions with her were.

Lying flat on the metal grating, I could have a clear view of his bedroom without him noticing my presence what so ever through the frosty glass, the clueless puppy. I was glad of all this; it gave me time to get to know him. Albeit in an impersonal way sure, but it was the only way I could really. It gave me the time to do other things as well, hence why a box of clean tissues was place between the grimy steel gratings.

They both walked into the apartment and I pulled my hood over my head again, I was sure that they would notice amass of spiky blonde hair.

"What do you mean Zack?" She, no that _thing_ more like, asked in a curious tone. It sounded as if he was worried about something, maybe I could make it better for him? Probably not. She sat down on the bed, cocking a head as a way of asking if she was allowed too. He nodded back at her flashing a grin in her direction before leaning against the wooden door. He sighed and took a deep breath, rummaging through his pockets as if to find something only to pull out his wallet and place it in the dresser doors.

"I mean this person in the hooded jacket has been following me for the past seven weeks now, ever since that car crash fiasco and I had to save one of the people nearby." That was me! Oh god I hope he remembered my name! Zack carried on, "It was... Claude something, oh well either way she was pretty." I sighed; I was hoping he of all people remembered who I am.

Wait a minute, he thinks I'm pretty! Score count: Cloud - One / Slum Whore - Zero.

"Was she prettier than me?" She asked with concern, biting her lower lip which showed she was obviously jealous of me. Hah, she should be I guess considering even I'm better looking than someone dragged up from the gutter. Zack smiled warmly at her, taking her hand and pulling her up and holding her in a tight loving embrace. He planted a kiss on the side of her head and chuckled lightly, "Nowhere near m'love."

I couldn't help but frown at that comment, I mean surely I was at least better than his little Sector Five trash. But the sad thing was, in his clear mako eyes, I wasn't, nor will I ever be.

Startlingly, with quick agility, Zack pinned her against the wall but making sure he did not harm her during pinning her against the light black/grey wallpaper. His hair bounced as he turned but went straight back into place. I watched with disgust at one whilst with fascination at the other as the two engaged in a battle of the tongues.

They were both kissing, not tenderly this time like out on the streets of Sector One, but passionately and showing the obvious wanting of the others body. His right hand ran itself up and down of the brunette's leg, which was held up to his waist, and the other was cupping her pristinely cleaned cheek as their two tongues meshed together in their dance of tonsils. She pressed her chest up against his, the fabric of the dress slightly torn by his raw strength and hanging loose off of her shoulders. She pushed against him as he got too carried away "Your crushing me a bit babe" she said, "You can do enough of that when you're on top of me later." Her tongue traced a line from his earlobe to the fabric of his dark silk shirt. She got a groan of lust in return which rolled off of his lips, it sounded so good.

I noticed him grin slightly as he lifted her up and onto the mattress of the king sized double bed, the leopard print duvet barely creasing as she was laid upon it, such a lucky girl she was although she never truly realised it. He hovered over her petite frame and slowly pulled down the straps of her dress, caressing her shoulders and rubbing them sensually as she ran her hands up his shirt, feeling the ripples of his bare muscle against the palms of her hands.

It was weird; usually Zack shuts the curtains (and still doesn't see me when the only thing separating us is a thick frosty piece of glass, it's the closest I can get to him) but for a rare occasion he hasn't. I felt a mixture of emotions rush through my head, filling my brain with a range of different thoughts as Zack unbuttoned his silk shirt. As he threw it behind him, probably hoping it would hang on the coat hanger, I could see his muscular chest that I so longed to rest my head against at night as he would sooth me to sleep.

But it would never happen.

I knew that, I truly did, but I cannot stay away from him. The longing for his lust and appeal never fazed me what so ever even if I knew deep down he would never want me. I remembered telling my lifelong friend Tifa about all my little nasty, dirty habits: Each time I had thought about him and touched myself at the thought of him (every time might I add), each time I followed him. But most of all, every single time I had cried over him.

The tears welled up against my azure blue eyes as I realised he would think the worst of me if he knew I was watching him proceeding in one of the most intimate actions one can do with another. I tried to fight them but it proved to be an insignificant attempt. The couple hand their arms round one another as Zack undid the hook of the brunette's flower coated bra. As the sound of the clasp being undone echoed through the bedroom and outside onto the fire escapes stairway she removed the hair band from her surprisingly clean, well washed hair letting it flow down her back, almost tickling her slightly.

I couldn't help it any longer, the tears streamed rapidly down my face as I broke into a violent sob.

"Why!" I asked, "Why won't he love me!" I screamed. The two lovers were too busy in the nearly naked stage of sex to notice a crying blond teenager outside the window, pouring his heart out into the harsh night air as the bitter wind blew harsh breaths against his skin. "You little bitch!" Gaia only knows why i did what I did next.

I smashed against the window with my fist, the glass cracked and the beauty and the filthy little bitchy beast turned toward the window pane. He shielded the beast with his tanned arms, pulling her into a hug yet standing in an aggressive stance. I stepped back as I saw the look of hatred in his eyes, thank god he would not be able to recognise me.

I forgot about two things. One, I was six stories high and two, on a fire escape with extremely small supporting rails.

I gasped as I felt myself hurl over the edge, down four stories and smashing into the grating of the neighbouring apartment block. I scrambled to keep a hold before softly falling onto the gravel bellow. I could feel a warm liquid run down the side of my head. I had banged it on the side of the railing as I had plummeted. I looked upward to see a pair of worried yet royally pissed SOLDIER trademark eyes stare at me. I limped down the alleyway and out into the darkness, the pitch black veiling my escape.

The damage that I had sustained could wait to be assessed later; I could hear footsteps pacing after me.

**A/N: Ohhhh stalker cloud, very dirty stalker at that! And it is going to be a clack fiction don't worry y'all. But as always review, because it hurts when I get a favourite or an alert for my stories but not getting a review. It truly does. So see you all on the next update, chow :3**

_**~ Don't Forget, Blame Blondie ~**_


	2. Its Just A Healthy Obsession

**A/N: Why hell again my lovelies, how are we all doing today? I have updated alot later than usual this week due to the fact Ewan has do revision for his Social Study course exam and he needed some help even though he already got an A – Near A* on in the mock so it's like "Woooh slow down gorgeous, make some time for me please?" *Puppy Face* But I can't blame Blondie this time, he just wants to do well. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, so now it's on to the 2****nd**** chapter of the story! YAY!**

**P.S: Is it okay to want to write a Minecraft Fan Fiction? I was just wondering if I was the only one who thought it was an okay idea, I just want to turn it into a survival horror xD**

**Now in this chapter a tad more about Clouds life is revealed, we meet a new friend and he gets a sudden shock down by the bar.**

**~ Desire ~**

**~ Chapter Two ~**

**~ It's Not A Problem, Just A Healthy Obsession ~**

The room reeked of scented candles and its musk filled my nostrils and my mouth causing a cough of distaste, I always hated lavender, more of a rose person I believe. I rose up from the pink duvet bedding and looked around: Creamy-brown wood panel floorings, light green wallpaper pasted onto the metal walls, children's toys surrounding the place head to toe. Yep, I was in Marlene and Denzel's room.

But the question was, why? All I could remember was falling, running... then it all came back to me... passing out nearby the 7th Heaven bar. Oh god Tifa must have been in a state when she found me, covered in dry flakes of blood and unconscious practically on the front door step of our home. Well, it's not our home but more like hers and I'm her roommate who doesn't pay the rent (even though I insisted she still declined the offer, saying it would be weird accepting it from a childhood friend).

Her two children, the one girl and the boy, are both a very different story. Denzel, the irritable auburn haired child was born out of wedlock. She told him her daddy died in the line of duty, or some bullshit story like that I can't remember exactly. But you can't blame her, I mean could you bring up the courage to tell your son that sometimes when a man's drunk, see's a bar maid with a huge rack and wearing tight leather clothing, that's how (some) babies are born? I couldn't anyway, well I could actually, I don't really care for them that much.

The other one was called Marlene and truthfully she wasn't all that bad, she was well mannered and didn't have a half bad sense of humour either. Her real dad, Dyne, died fighting of an old ShinRa battle so Barret whom was an old work friend of mine who also gave me ownership to the garage and the business to go work on an oil rig, didn't have time to look after his adopted daughter. So, the poor girl had a change of parents again. Barret knew Tifa was the only one who he could really trust as she was nice and kind, but also being the manager of a bar that sells a lot of liquor she doesn't take any shit either.

I always smiled when I saw the hand drawn portraits by Marlene on the lime green walls; she just saw everything from the happiest perspective. It's the blissful ignorance of a child I guess. Heh, the point was proven when she _insisted_ she could sell them for fifty Gil a piece only to end up conning the Gil out of drunken idiots during happy hour down in the bar. Fair play to the girl though, she gave us a better income.

One portrait, however, I did not fancy buying in the least, even if I was smashed out my head with that shit from Cosmo Canyon and she wanted to feel better about her creative abilities by selling one. In the crayon coloured picture Tifa was holding hands with Denzel, who was holding hands with Marlene and at the end of the line, she was holding my hand. Above everyone's heads and next to my crudely drawn hair was written 'One Big Happy Family'.

Never with her, had I thought as I shuddered at the horrific image of her walking up the aisle and me placing a golden ring on her finger. I know Marlene only and always wanted a proper family, but it's as Tifa says; it's all water under the bridge, dilly dally shilly shally or however you interpret the popular saying. I knew she had feelings for me but at the same time she knew about my sexual preferences all the same. So instead of cuddling up to the warm fire with me, she settled with talking about guys and our love life's with each other.

It's our little secret really, sure I look straight(ish) a few femininity's like the smoothness of my skin, shade of my hair and the hair at that and others here and there but no one else but Tifa suspected a thing. The only reason she knew was that when she asked me out on a date to go see Loveless Act IV and I declined, it was obvious because as she says; 'only a gay guy would decline a date with a girl who has a bust like mine.'

I lifted myself up, realising and remembering the hard way that I had a serious sharp pain in my back, damn that steel grating and damn it for being so tough and resistant.

It took a while but eventually I had managed so that I was only sitting up on the bed, my feet touching the floor besides the small bedding and my back barely straight. My gaze wondered to the mirror in front of me and immediately I spotted a patch of soft wool strapped to the left side of my head, the spikes sticking down with it as the last defeat. A thick layer of bandage, parts tainted with stains of a dark red liquid, was tugged tightly round my waist, leading just bellow my ribs and causing an immense amount of discomfort.

I heard a pair of footsteps tip tapping their way up the metallic staircase and I immediately braced myself for what was about to come. The door swung open and she appeared.

"CLOUD STRIFE" She bellowed, her voice sounded thick with masculinity. "What the HELL do you think you're doing scaring me like that! Do you know how much mental pain you have put me through! And physical, I had to carry your fat arse up these bloody stairs and ended up putting massive strain on my back. I told you to lay off those fucking Moogle shaped cakes from the bakery! I tried to get you up to your room but when you 'fell down' the stairs for the third time I thought 'why not put the sorry bastard in here instead?' So please tell me, what in dear Gaia did you do out there last night!"

I had to chuckle at myself, Tifa never changes still as worried and angry as ever. As she gave me the dirtiest, probably most threatening look she has ever given a human being _ever_, I lowered my head in preparation to speak. I knew she wouldn't like my answer, she wouldn't want to hear it but at the same time I cannot lie to her, she knows when I'm lying.

My mouth felt dry and a lump formed in my throat as I prepared to speak to the ever threatening form in front of me.

"Well you first of all, I have not had that many. Secondly I bumped into a woman who was on a date with Zack and..."

"Oh it always happens to have something to do with him Cloud! You need to lay off of him, at least for a while if you can manage, which I'm doubting you can. I know you're having a massive problem with stalking and thinking about him but..." It was my time to but in now.

"I HAVE NOT GOT A PROBEM!" I growled loudly at her, when I saw she had stepped back a few paces because of my response I sighed heavily. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, and I have not got a problem, it's just a healthy obsession. Anyway I followed them to make sure he was alright."

"Bullshit" she laughed, she knew I was lying. "Don't fuck with me Cloud, I know you don't want to make me beat it out of you, do you?"

I huffed at that part, a chuckle escaped my lips. I was still looking down at the floor, near the spot where she firmly stood her ground. I assumed she joked at the last part of that sentence but as I looked up the gleam in her eye suggested otherwise. I knew she known about my many dirty little habits involving a certain 1st Class for a month now, it looked like it was actually getting to her because she was obviously worried, god knows why though.

"Fine" I muttered shamefully, she was edging me on to confess everything and just talk for a while now, it looks like today she's going to get exactly what she wanted.

"I tell you what Cloud, I've been your friend ever since our childhood in Nibelheim, if you don't want to tell me anything, fine. Oh and you might need to shower, and get changed out of that dungy white t-shirt and those boxers." She walked off out the room and went down stairs, presumably to cook breakfast for her two hungry mouths. I stood up in lead, and walked out into the corridor and into my room of residence (which was barely used might I add).

The cream coloured, dented walls surrounded the small concave like room. Lazy manmade structures were never known for their acknowledgement of dimensions, hence why the room curved inward. The walls were plastered with pictures of bikes with certain unnecessary modifications on them, but in my opinion, bikes weren't bikes without some crazy extension put into place on them. Some pictures were pinned down to the plaster wall, some of places, friends, and of well, Zack.

He insisted this one time when I had found him drunk, that we take a picture together, he said he wanted one from all the cute girls. Sure I was pretty pissed that he thought I wasn't a lad but a slim woman, I did want a picture with him. So I had a picture perfect moment of him giving me a big sloppy drunken kiss on the cheek and me blushing like a love struck teenager.

The mattress with filthy, but clean enough so that I wouldn't get all kinds of bugs crawling on me as it was only covered in oil, coffee stains ect. so its alot better than the grimy alley behind the bar where little Denzel was conceived.

Picking up the washcloth that was sprawled on the bed I heaved my body next door into the small on sweet bathroom with a grimace, I hoped my shower didn't just run on cold water like last time.

Salvation, hot water.

After testing it to make sure it was indeed warm and wouldn't turn back into a burning cold freeze I slowly took of my t-shirt, throwing it across the tiled claustrophobic room. I slid my boxers down my small waist and slip my slim frame into the shower, letting the water engulf me in a warm embrace. My muscles cried underneath the water due to the injuries I sustained by the fall, and probably the ones I got whilst Tifa was probably trying to hit me to wake me up or banging my head on the steps as she dragged me up the staircase.

I was in the shower for about ten minutes, drifting in and out of all my thoughts, as you do in the shower until it occurred to me that I needed to use the body wash. I rummaged around in the mist of the steam from the temperature of the water only to realise I didn't have any, or any in the room for that matter, which meant walking downstairs to ask Tifa for some. Fuck it, I thought, I'll just use some deodorant when I get out.

After washing thoroughly I walked into my room in some scruffy black jeans and without a top letting my dirtied bandages be exposed to the ever growing posters of SOLDIER members, Mr. Fair being the top most of all of them. As I stared blankly into the mirror, I realised how much I loathed my appearance. Blonde hair (which actually I'm quite proud of, but nothing else), the many scars across my chest, arms and face each having a different story, whether It be from my younger teenage days as a ShinRa grunt, getting into a fight or just feeling in a shit mood, they all meant something. My ribcage slightly poked through my ghostly pale skin tone and signified I had been under eating, which was true, Lately I've been feeling lethargic and slightly Ill.

A trailed a thin index finger across the gash on my abdomen, only slightly covered in a bandage, it burned like Ifrits fucking ball sack that had caught thrush. The rest if the bandages covered my right arm and my right shoulder. But being a tight arse like Tifa, she didn't have the ones that didn't peel off in the shower so they now hung lose like the trousers on my waist.

"Cloud" Tifa called out, "There's someone at the door for you, I wouldn't keep him waiting." She heeded me in a stern tone. I sighed a heavy sigh and pulled a black top over my head and began to descend the stairs.

Let me put it this way, I was shocked to see who was at my door.

**Oh my god, fuck you BT Broadband, Don't upgrade my area to Infinity and fuck up my already shitty broadband, My internets been down for weeks. That meant no porn D': It's not lime i needed it, but you know. Read, review and like it **

_**~ Don't Forget, Blame Blondie ~**_


End file.
